


SFW Tumblr Asks & Prompts

by teacup_pup



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, I lied there is some angst, It's all fluff, M/M, Multi, Trans Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacup_pup/pseuds/teacup_pup
Summary: The sweeter requests I get.Come request your own piece @nater00ni!





	1. Best Friends: Genji & Reader

“Genji Shimada, come back here right now or so help me, Angela will have to build you a new body all over again!”

 

Your threat echoed down the hallway after the quick green ninja dashing through the crowd of people. Of course the day you dress casual is the day a group of Important People from the U.N. is here to tour the facility, and of course Genji stole your favorite baseball cap right off your head, and of course he ran down the hallway the group was currently walking down, and of course they all heard you.

 

You froze when you saw them, just barely managing to keep from barreling into the one leading the group. You straightened up and offered a salute, your hair falling messy over your face and hand and breath coming in quick pants. You looked like a mess, nothing like the “noble, brave soldiers” that worked in Overwatch and patrolled the facility every day to ensure complete security, nothing like the people this Very Important U.N. Man ensured the rest of the group worked here.

 

“Good morning, sir,” you said with practiced professionalism before nodding to the other people. “Good morning. I hope you enjoy the tour here. Rest assured, camaraderie runs strong through these halls!”

 

With that, you tore off in the same direction you saw Genji disappear in before being stopped by them. You couldn't handle their confused and disappointed stares any longer. Once you rounded a corner and didn't feel their heavy gazes anymore, you picked up speed and ran as fast as you could through the partially-parted groups dotting the hallway, assuming that they were still reassembling after Genji ran through them too.

 

The hallway lead to an open common room, and you stopped in the doorway with a groan. There were so many places to hide in here, so many high-up nooks he could climb to and stash your hat in. After a heavy sigh, you consigned to your fate and started walking around the room, looking under couches, between cushions, behind curtains, everywhere you could reach. There was no sign of Genji here, but you had no idea where he was. He could be anywhere by now, as quick and nimble as he was. Just as you sat down on a couch, slumping back against the cushions in defeat, he dropped down next to you. You jolted and squeaked in surprise as he laughed and set your hat on your head again.

 

“Here you go!”

 

You scowled at his chipper tone and fixed its position so it sat correctly on your head.

 

“Where were you hiding this time?”

 

You wanted to sound annoyed, but his upbeat attitude and infectious smile got the better of you since he forewent his faceplate today. Instead, you sounded curious and you shifted on the couch so you sat cross-legged facing him. He copied your position and looked up at the ceiling.

 

“Oh, you know. One of those vents up there.”

 

He sounded nonchalant as he pointed up, probably at the specific vent he hid in, but they all looked like long white tunnels to you, all the same. Only in Overwatch could you encounter people who made scaling a 20-foot smooth wall then hiding in the ceiling ducts sound normal and almost easy. You laughed softly and leaned back to lay on the arm of the couch, enjoying your rare day off and loving that your best friend also managed to get the same day free.

 

You jolted upright after just a few moments, a knee-jerk reaction to him quickly poking across your stomach in attempt to tickle you. He laughed as you swatted at his hands but kept up the gentle poking, making you wiggle on the couch and almost fall off with how hard you were laughing.

 

“Gen-genji! Stop!”

 

His grin turned devious as he snatched your hat off your head again and put it on his before returning to poking you with both hands. He was relentless until you finally did fall off the couch, landing on the carpeted floor with a muffled thump and loud laughter. When you rolled onto your back, shielding your stomach with crossed arms, you glared at him as well as you could while still giggling and trying to catch your breath.

 

“Is it national Harass Your Best Friend Day?”

 

Your question had no anger behind it, sounding more amused than anything. He just grinned in response and held out a hand to help you up now that he was standing too.

 

“Could be. But my only incentive for doing anything today is to make you laugh. That's what a day off with your best friend is for, right? Having fun?”

 

You grabbed his hand and hopped up, grabbing your hat back.

 

“Yeah, I guess. Thanks, buddy.”

 

He slung an arm across your shoulders and headed to the doors you came running through earlier, humming lightly. You knew he struggled with being happy just like everyone else here despite how chipper he tried to seem most of the time, but he seemed to be in a genuinely good mood today. You tried to hum along with him but you both had different songs in mind and it ended up being incredibly discordant, making you both laugh. As you walked through the hallways, soon realizing he was leading you to the kitchen, you passed the group of U.N. officials again. You tilted your hat at them in passing greeting and snickered at the raised eyebrows and rolled eyes.

 

Let them be annoyed and make notes about the unprofessionalism rampant across base. There was no harm in having some fun every now and then.


	2. Soldier: 76 & Reader

He wasn't exactly the leader of Overwatch this time around, everyone agreeing that leadership should be distributed amongst a group of people instead of resting on the shoulders of one, but Jack Morrison still felt the need to take control whenever possible. He wasn't the same young man he used to be, no longer golden and smiling, but he was just as sharp and ready to take action. He lead small groups on missions, directed larger teams from the control room, conducted training sessions in the shooting range and the gym. Idle time was not something he had, he impulsively filled every waking hour with some sort of activity. This constant movement, constant busy life he lead, put a lot of responsibility on him again. And the responsibility once again lead to a lot of stress.

 

You were closer to him than anyone else these days, watching him carefully and picking up on little tells that gave away the incredible amount of stress he felt every day. Sometimes his hands would shake during meals, making food fall off his fork. Sometimes he'd miss an easy shot in the range, not see an opening in a sparring match and get knocked down easily. The most dangerous effect of his stress was how it clouded his thinking and dulled his senses while on a mission or planning for one. It lead to mistakes that could've easily been avoided. People joked and blamed it on his old age, but you knew. He had been running himself ragged for decades and desperately needed a break, even if he didn't want to admit it.

 

You finally reached the end of your patience when you two were sparring in the gym one day, a week after a mission that had gone awry and was barely a success. Everyone had sustained injuries and Jack spent most of it blind since he let his visor get cracked early on. He slipped up a lot during the mission, and he was doing it again now. His footing was off, he left himself open for hits. You knew he never went easy on anyone, and your status as his significant other made no difference. When he stumbled back after a kick square on his chest, you huffed and stepped back, putting your hands up in surrender to signal the end of the match. You were both sweaty and panting, having been working out for a couple hours already, but that shouldn't have mattered. He should've easily kicked your ass.

 

“What’s going on, Jack?”

 

You sounded annoyed and regretted it immediately. Coming at him like that never got him to open up. He stayed silent, as predicted, and went to his bag on a bench against the wall. You followed since your bag was next to his and sat down, keeping your eyes on him. He kept his visor on so you couldn't gauge his expression, but his movements were stiff and jerky, like he wanted nothing more than to rest even though he knew he had mountains of work to get done.

 

“Jack,” you said softer this time, reaching out to rest a hand on his arm. “Please talk to me.”

 

He paused his movements and let out a heavy sigh, sinking down onto the bench next to you. To your surprise, he reached up to disengage his visor and set it aside, letting you see how tired he looked. Tired wasn't the right word, actually. He looked exhausted, his eyes more distant than usual.

 

“I don't know how much longer I can stay here,” he admitted quietly, like he was only saying it to himself. His voice was rough and just as tired as the rest of him. Your heart ached at the sound.

 

You leaned over and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, gently tugging him close in an awkward sideways hug. He let you pull on him and fell into your arms, his head resting on your shoulder now. This was an unusual display of vulnerability and you felt almost honored, but also nervous. You had to tread carefully now.

 

“I know, love.”

 

You didn't know what else to say except for an agreement. He should've stopped his vigilante work years before the recall, but here he is, still trying to keep the world safe. A world that had fucked him over multiple times. He was too good for these people. You rubbed a hand along his arm in a show of comfort, trying to keep him in an easy mood. He needed to relax, and not just on a bench in the gym. When he didn't say anything for a while, you spoke up instead.

 

“Come on, let's go to my room. We can grab a snack on the way there and watch a movie or something. You need to relax, no more training, no more planning. Not for the rest of the day.”

 

He grunted noncommittally but didn't try to contradict you, so you considered it a victory. You slowly stood, gently pushing him over so he was sitting up on his own again, and grabbed both of your bags, slinging them over your shoulders. He was still sitting, staring at his visor in his hands. You reached out and took his visor in one hand then extended your free hand to him to hold. He stayed sitting for another minute before taking your hand and standing, following you to the kitchen.

 

Jack in a mood like this, almost docile, was a bit concerning. He was never one to surrender control to someone else in any situation. It was like dealing with a very well-behaved child in your mind. You spoke softly to him, lead him slowly through the halls, tucked a box of cheese crackers in your bag along with a few bottles of juice so he wouldn't have to carry them, and set everything up in your room when you finally got there. He sat quietly on the couch, staring down at his hands as you walked around getting blankets and looking for the sweetest movie you could find. You made sure to keep his visor on a table behind him so he couldn't easily see it.

 

When the movie started playing, you sat down next to him and draped a blanket across both of you. You didn't expect him to cuddle up to you since he wasn't the most tactile person, you only wanted to offer your company and a quiet place to unwind. He had other plans. He grabbed a pillow from the other end of the couch, dropped it onto your lap, then fell over with absolutely no grace to lay on your lap. You laughed softly and ran a hand slowly through his white hair, which still felt soft after all these years.

 

You were both quiet for a while, looking at the television but not really watching the movie. You were content to sit in silence with each other’s company, not thinking about the world just outside the door. The world could wait, he didn't owe it any more than he had already given. If anything, the world owed him. He gave his everything and then some to keep people safe and never got a single thanks. Sure, nobody joined the army or lead an organization like Overwatch for the gratitude, but he went decades with nothing but scrutiny and disappointment aimed at him and that would wear anyone down. You made a point to compliment his skills and thank him for covering your back after every training session, after every mission. If you had to single-handedly make up for all those thankless years, then you gladly would.

 

“Thank you,” he mumbled softly from your lap.

 

You smiled and leaned down to kiss his head, reaching down to grab his hand from where it was resting by his chest. He laced his fingers with yours and squeezed gently. He always had thanks for everyone, no matter what they did. You were trying to return it tenfold. You loved him, he loved you, and the world has been so mean. You tried to make every moment he spent with you as gentle as possible so he could slow down. He always rushed headfirst into danger and death, but when you could hold him back and make him focus on what and who was around him, he relaxed a little. Only focusing on the future made him incredibly anxious, so you had to show him that sometimes the present wasn't so bad.

 

“You're welcome, my love.”

 

You whispered your response because he was asleep now. He never slept well at night, the base was too quiet and dark. But now, with the lights on and the tv murmuring softly in the background and your hand in his, he found some sort of peace and let himself lower his guard. You were safety to him, and a man like him didn't trust easily anymore. If he could fall asleep with you so easily, he must really love you. Sometimes it was hard to tell since he was so guarded and kept his visor on most of the time, but moments like this made it all worth it. You loved this tired old soldier as he loved you, and that was all you could ask for as you leaned back and closed your eyes too, content to nap the day away if it meant he was with you and relaxed.


	3. Poly Reaper76

Having a free day with both of your men was beyond rare since they were both commanders of incredibly important and busy military organizations. There were always people to direct, missions to lead, meetings to attend, or training sessions to oversee. Getting a moment with even one of them was a blessing, but getting them both to yourself for a whole day? It was like your wildest dreams were coming true.

 

Not to say that you never saw them, of course not. You helped Jack with paperwork, fixing his suit, and practicing his speeches. You helped Gabe with training for new recruits and weeding out the best candidates every month. But sometimes it felt like everything you did with them was related to work, and while you'd never complain about the job that let you fight to keep the world safe and lead you to the two loves of your life, you weren't thrilled about the hours they both had to put in. They got up before you and often came back to your shared quarters after you had fallen asleep. You missed your boys, plain and simple.

 

Today, however, was a free day.

 

Jack was on a government-sanctioned break since he had been working himself into the ground since being promoted to Strike-Commander, and Gabe had a break because Blackwatch was temporarily shut down as Overwatch scrambled to cover some PR mistake caused by the exceptional carnage left after their last mission. You were supposed to be at training bright and early before breakfast, meeting this month’s two new recruits to take them through some basic drills, but Jack pulled a few strings and got Lena to take your place. You felt guilty about it at first, but her chipper reassurances that it was no problem eased your acceptance of Jack cheating to get you out of work. He wasn't supposed to show even the slightest bit of favoritism, but everyone knew what a soft spot he had for you.

 

As the sun rose high enough to peek through the curtains into your quarters, you slowly started to wake up. It may have been early to civilians, but sleeping in until 8am was a rare blessing. You stretched slowly, still half-asleep, and rolled over to face away from the sun, making you drape across a warm, sturdy chest. With a smile, you snuggled closer and rested your head on his shoulder. You weren't sure which of your boys it was, but it didn't really matter right now. He was here, probably still asleep, and everything was peaceful.

 

From behind you, your other boy scooted closer and wrapped his arm around your waist as he pressed close. You were sandwiched between them and couldn't help but giggle as you stretched again and opened your eyes. You found you were snuggled up to Gabe with Jack curled around you from behind. 

 

“Good morning, sweetheart,” Jack murmured before pressing a kiss to your head.

 

You peeked back at him and smiled before leaning back a bit to kiss him properly.

 

“Good morning. Wanna make breakfast? I'm sure sleeping beauty here would appreciate the surprise whenever he wakes up.”

 

Jack chuckled softly and kissed you again before sitting up and stretching. You watched appreciatively, admiring how his smooth muscles moved and messy hair caught the rising sunlight to cast a golden glow around his head, almost making him look like an angel. He stood and reached out both hands for you to help you out of bed too, and kept hold of one of your hands as you walked to the attached kitchenette together. It was nothing fancy and couldn't hold much food, but you always had a decent stock of breakfast foods.

 

You set to mixing waffle batter as Jack laid a whole package of bacon across the largest pan you owned. You weren't sure why you had actual cookware in your tiny kitchen, but sometimes it was very handy to have close by. You two cooked mostly in silence, the waffles not taking much longer than the bacon to finish. Sometimes he'd start humming softly under his breath and you’d join in for a few notes before one of you yawned and lapsed back into comfortable silence. Just something as domestic as making breakfast with Jack was enough to relax a lot of the tension you had been carrying around lately, and it seemed to do the same for him if the gentle slope of his shoulders and peaceful expression were anything to go by.

 

Just as you two finished setting the table and Jack was pouring glasses of apple juice for everyone, Gabe came shuffling into the room. He looked half-asleep still, rubbing his eyes before pausing in the kitchen doorway and slowly looking around.

 

“Huh. I was wondering why the bed was empty. Thought you two slipped off to work somehow.”

 

Jack laughed and shook his head as he slid a waffle onto everyone’s plate. You  _ tsk _ ’d in mock disappointment and walked over to hug your barely-awake boyfriend.

 

“Come on, Gabi. You know we'd never leave you behind.”

 

A rare full smile lit up his face before he leaned down to kiss you. It was surprisingly intense for so early in the morning, with his arms around your waist holding you flush against his chest. It took Jack clearing his throat behind you two to get you to part, a dark blush on your face and a smirk on Gabe’s.

 

“Breakfast first, you damn teenagers. We've got all day for that afterwards,” Jack added with a wink.

 

Gabe just snickered and patted your butt before walking over to the table and sliding into his usual seat. You huffed softly, a little embarrassed by Jack’s comment despite the fact that you three had been together for almost a year at this point, and followed, sitting in the open chair between the two of them. You loved always being in between them, no matter the situation. They made you feel safe and loved, the best feelings in the world.

 

All three of you ate in relaxed silence, appreciating the peace and quiet you so rarely got to experience on base. Sometimes missions were slow and a lull in activity could almost be relaxing, but you had to stay constantly vigilant and ready for action when on a mission. Now, safe in your own quarters with a warm breakfast and no responsibilities, you could truly relax with the men you loved.

 

You all worked together to clean up after everything was eaten, clearing the table and washing all the dishes in just a few minutes, before heading back to bed. With nothing planned for the entire day, cuddling seemed like the best thing to do. None of you were outwardly tactile in public, but laying haphazardly on top of your boyfriends in the calm privacy of your own room brought a sense of peace that all three of you so rarely felt. Laying in bed in a tangle of blankets and limbs was the best way to wile away a lazy day, and nobody had any plans to leave the bed except to use the bathroom or get food. That sounded like a perfect plan to you.


	4. Jack Morrison & Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They don't really have a relationship here, he's just helping reader back to their dorm.

Being an Overwatch agent was not the easiest of jobs, but you tried your best to not complain. You enjoyed the job enough- going out on missions to protect humanity was more than you ever thought you’d do. The people you had met here were so unique and sometimes could be a lot of fun during downtime between missions when you could all just relax in the rec rooms. Training kept you busy and focused, missions were often fast-paced and adrenaline-surging. You had little downtime but again, you couldn't complain. Overwatch was saving the world and you helped them. You were a hero.

 

But unlike the superheroes in the movies, you were only human. You could only take so much destruction, so much death, so many injuries, before you reached a breaking point. There were government-approved psychologists to help the members with any lasting mental or emotional effects of serving in such a high-stakes branch of an international military, but they couldn't help very much. They didn't understand what it was like out there. And while they tried their best, at the end of the day it was all just pretty words and nice-smelling offices; a nice quiet place to sit for an hour before having to go back to the constant chaos of the base.

 

Your Strike-Commander seemed to be the only man unaffected by everything that happened. Through every mission, every trip to the med bay, every funeral, he stood tall and never wavered in his responsibilities. Jack Morrison was a real life superhero and your exhausted mind found some amusement coming up with daydreams about his super adventures. They were far from the bloody, burning battles you all went though against the omnics- they were dramatic one-on-one fights against monsters and aliens that always ended with him victorious and not a hair out of place. You admired him more than anyone else in the world, and wished you had the courage to actually approach him when you weren't in the heat of battle asking for orders or relaying information from the front lines.

 

Today was your lucky day.

 

Walking out of your assigned counselor’s office with a sigh, you ran a hand through your hair and tried to look less tired than you felt. The meetings were always so draining, but everyone did their best to cover it up. The agents only looked tired if you really paid attention. You wanted to grab a snack from the kitchen and head back to your room for a nap before your next meeting, but a familiar voice down the hall made you pause mid-step. 

 

“...they’re all exhausted, you can tell just by looking at them. We need new recruits. The current agents can train them, they'll take fewer missions as the new people are phased in and everyone will have less responsibility. This war is too important to fight with barely-alive soldiers.”

 

It was Morrison, sounding just as compassionate as ever, but more genuine than when he was in front of the news cameras he had to give a speech to every week. You smiled despite your exhaustion and leaned against the wall to listen. His voice was so calming when he wasn't barking orders into your earpiece. You felt like you could fall asleep in the hallway just listening to him.

 

You must’ve dozed off at some point, still upright against the wall, because the next thing you knew, a hand on your shoulder was gently shaking you awake.

 

“Agent, wake up. You need to get back to your quarters.”

 

You quickly stood straight and lifted your hand to offer a half-asleep salute, recognizing Jack’s voice again. When you opened your eyes, you noticed him standing very close to you with a concerned expression. His apparent worry made your face heat up, your heart beating just a little faster at the attention.

 

“S-sorry, sir,” you mumbled. You wanted to go back to sleep more than anything, but your room felt so far away now.

 

“No need to apologize. Come on, I'll walk you back. You look like you're about to fall over, I don't want you collapsing in the hallway.”

 

Your smile was small and almost shy. You were just a regular agent, a foot soldier. You didn't expect to ever receive this kind of direct attention from him, but you were already loving it. With a nod, you followed along beside him as you both headed back to the west wing of the base where everyone’s quarters were. He was quiet beside you but the silence was nice. He seemed to know hallways off the main ones that didn't see much traffic, because you two only passed a few other people on the way. The peace was a surprising change of pace and it almost lulled you back to sleep even though you were still walking. A warm, gentle pressure on your back kept you moving, and a quick glance over showed his arm behind you. He was guiding you along with a hand on your back, the casual contact making you blush again.

 

You stopped at your door and looked at the keypad for a moment as if confused by the numbers. Jack chuckled softly behind you and typed in his override code to open the door for you. He goaded you into the room with a hand on your back again and got you as far as the couch before you collapsed onto it and closed your eyes. You didn't fall asleep immediately like you expected, probably because Jack was still in your room, walking around and opening cabinets. Your curiosity trumped your exhaustion and you barely managed to open your eyes, watching him poke around.

 

“What’re you lookin’ for,” you slurred tiredly.

 

He stood from his crouch by the lower cabinets by your desk and looked over at you, smiling softly. He looked so gentle right now, so different from his usual stern demeanor.

 

“A blanket. I didn't think you'd make it to your bed, but I didn't want you to get cold sleeping on the couch. We run you guys too ragged, you need more rest.”

 

He sounded regretful as he walked over and sat on the couch by your legs. You curled up on your side of the couch so he could sit more comfortably and tried to hide your face in the one pillow you had. He was acting so casual right now, as if you two were old friends. If you were more awake, you might've felt awkward or embarrassed. But as tired as you were, you were only thankful for and comforted by his relaxed presence. You didn't want him to leave.

 

“Thanks f’r lookin’ out f’r th’ little guys,” you mumbled with a smile. His smile grew and he nodded, patting your leg gently.

 

“You aren't little guys to me. You're just as important as everyone else. Do you want to get to your bed? I can't find any blankets out here.”

 

With a heavy sigh, you nodded and sat up, sitting slumped over and digging deep down to find the energy to stand and walk to your bed. You didn't think you were this exhausted earlier, but the tiredness hit you like a wall as soon as you sat down.

 

“Come on, agent.”

 

He stood and you reached out for a hand, expecting him to just help you stand. Instead, you yelped in surprised, your eyes wide open now as he scooped you up bridal style and walked to your bed. Your blush came back with a vengeance as you clung to him, your tired mind slowly waking up and wondering if this was real. Were you dreaming the whole thing? He felt too warm, too sturdy to be a dream.

 

He was gentle as he set you on your bed, his smile still there as he tucked you under the blankets. Your suit was still on but it was comfortable enough to fall asleep in. You eyes closed again as soon as your head hit the pillow and you were almost back asleep in seconds. Barely holding onto consciousness, you couldn't be sure if you heard and felt what he did before leaving, but thinking so helped you sleep better.

 

“Goodnight, sweetheart,” he whispered before pressing a kiss to your forehead.

 

You were asleep before he left the room, basking in the warmth spreading through your body just from the two words and single action. When you wake up, it’ll all seem like the dream, but it will definitely be the best dream you ever had.


	5. Jack Morrison & Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a relationship in this one, but it is not a continuation of the previous one unless you want it to be.

It wasn't very often that people found time to relax at the watchpoint- between training and meetings and missions, they barely had enough time to eat and sleep. But sometimes, when the planets align and the sun is shining bright and the water is warm, a group would just say ‘fuck it’ and head down to the beach. 

 

The beach wasn't too far from the watchpoint, just down a steep set of natural stairs carved into the cliffside. You could hear the alarms and base-wide announcements easily enough and if not, everyone kept their communicators with them anyway. If they were really needed back at base for anything, it was just a five-minute walk away. But being down in the sand with the waves covering up most of the usual din from the base, it was almost like being in another world, a peaceful world.

 

So it was with a smile that you found yourself stretched out across a towel on the beach today, basking in the sun and soaking up your friends’ laughter. It was a rare sound, especially when it was so genuine. A few people were splashing around in the water, a few were building sand castles, and a few more were just resting like you. You were all regular agents, nothing particularly special in the ranks of Overwatch, though you had to be special to get here. There was something pretty amusing about a group of incredibly intelligent, deadly people spending a day on the beach playing like children.

 

Around noon when some people were getting hungry and considering sneaking into the kitchen to steal some food back out for the rest of you, you spotted a lone figure walking down the stone steps towards the group. They cut a striking figure, but it was their hair that gave them away. Without the long blue coat, Commander Morrison was hard to recognize and you wouldn't have known it was him until he got closer except for his hair, shining bright gold in the noon sun. You two were pretty close, in your humble opinion. He talked to you outside of missions, outside of meals even. You two could spend time in the rec room silently reading or something on the same couch or talk for hours about everything that came to mind, and you have. He was a good friend, and not one you expected to make with the difference in your ranks.

 

Most people paused their activities when he got closer, freezing in fear of being caught and expecting a stern lecture about professionalism. But you knew better. You could see the amused sparkle on his eyes, the smile he was trying very hard to conceal, and the easy gait with which he walked. He wasn't upset, he was here to relax like everyone else. When he sat down next to you and waved his hand in dismissal, everyone went back to what they were doing before, low murmurs of confusion just heard above the sound of the ocean.

 

“Well, well, look who decided to join us finally.”

 

You poked at his side gently and sat up, looking at him with a smile. This was a pleasant surprise.

 

“I figured I could join my team for a little bit, show ‘em I know how to have fun too.”

 

You both laughed before you stood and held out a hand to him to help him up.

 

“Come on. You gotta get in the water if you wanna show them you're a fun guy. I don't think reading silently with them for hours on a Sunday night will win many over.”

 

You said this with a smirk but your tone was gentle. You appreciated him spending time with you like he did and didn't want him to think you found it strange or unnecessary. He laughed, picking up on the joke, and took your hand to stand. But he didn't let go of it when he started walking to the water. You were glad you were already flushed from the sun so your blush wasn't too obvious.

 

He laced his fingers with yours and looked over to gauge your reaction, his smile growing when he saw your small smile. He stayed quiet until you got to the edge of the water, the waves just barely lapping over your feet. Some people were looking at you two with curious expressions, most likely wondering the same as you: Why was Strike-Commander Morrison holding your hand?

 

You wanted to ask, but worried he would let go. So you just took a couple steps further into the water and tugged on his hand so he would follow. When he did, you ran into the water at top speed, pulling him along with you with a breathless laugh. You ran into the waves until they reached your waist and almost made you lose your balance. He caught you but spun around and let the next wave wash you both over, making you fall into the water and get completely soaked. You hopped back up quickly with a shout.

 

“Hey! No fair!”

 

Your words had no heat behind them and your smile was too wide to hide now. You splashed at him and he splashed back, getting some people nearby wet too. Your laughter and games were infectious, and soon more people joined in the water in what became a splash war, trying to get everyone else as soaked as possible. 

 

Jack managed to drag you under a few more times, wrapping his arms around your waist and dropping gracelessly. A few times, he kept ahold of you after you both stood again, making your blush return. You wouldn't have pegged him as a tactile person before today, you two had barely even hugged before, but you certainly weren't complaining.

 

It was a while later before someone spoke up asking about food again. Jack's surprise arrival and splash war distracted everyone from their growling stomachs but they could ignore their hunger no longer. Jack looked at his watch then back up to the watchpoint like he was debating something before shrugging to himself and turning to address everyone.

 

“My next meeting isn't for three more hours. If you can all dry off quickly enough and come help me get the supplies, we can have a barbecue down on the beach!”

 

Everyone cheered and ran to shore for their towels, ready to keep their beach day rolling. You started for shore too, wanting to help so the cooking could start sooner, but you felt Jack's arms around your waist again holding you back.

 

“Nope, not you. I've got another job for you.”

 

Just as you turned to complain about the unprofessionalism of favoritism, Jack tilted your head up with a hand under your chin and kissed you. You let out a surprised squeak but didn't try to pull away. You had thought Jack was only interested in friendship; even in your wildest dreams when you confessed your deeper level of attraction, he politely turned you down and your friendship kept going. You never would've imagined your feelings were reciprocated.

 

Just as you reached up to wrap your arms around his neck, you heard cheers and clapping from the beach. The sudden reminder that other people were still here made you stop your action and jump back,falling into the water again. Jack laughed and helped you up, holding onto your hand again as you both waded to shore.

 

“Well it's about damn time,” your best friend said, clapping a hand on your back.

 

Your confused expression sent them into a fit of laughter, and it took another of your friends to explain that everyone assumed you two were more than friends already since you spent so much time together. Jack didn't spend a lot of personal time with anyone unless he was finishing extra work, but you were the one exception. The explanation made you blush again, feeling shy. Your first kiss with Jack was in front of all these people, and you didn't even realize it was coming when they all did.

 

“Hey, what did I say? If you want lunch before your afternoon training, get your asses moving!”

 

Jack barked the orders in his usual Commander Voice, but his smile didn't fade yet. They all laughed and gave lazy salutes along with very a sarcastic “sir, yes, sir” before running off to the stairs. You and Jack sat down on your towel and leaned against each other, watching the waves come and go, your hands still clasped together with your fingers laced.

 

This was an unusual beach day, but it was definitely the best one yet. You could only hope Jack would join you more often, and you were definitely looking forward to the new kind of quality time you'd get to spend together.


	6. Genderbent McHanzo With fem!Hanzo

Hanae was not shy- she was quiet, reserved, observant. She was not very social, preferring to keep to herself and go about her day away from the watchful eyes of everyone else on base. She never sought out attention and people weren't exactly lining up for the chance to talk to her, but she had a few friends. She attracted attention in the practice range, nailing arrow after arrow in the direct center of every target, sometimes splitting arrows that land too precisely. While she didn't talk or interact with others very often, she wasn't afraid to show off her physical prowess, making quite the statement in every training room she stepped into.

 

It was while she was emptying an entire quiver of arrows into the center of the same target that the base’s resident cowboy came walking in. He had heard about the newer recruit’s skill with a bow and wanted to see for himself, but he had always either been away on missions or just in the range at the wrong time. She had been here for over three months and he hadn't been able to watch her practice yet. But now, as he leaned against the wall behind her and watched her sink every shot perfectly, splitting more than a few arrows, he couldn't help his low whistle of admiration.

 

Hanae spun around at the sound and had her last arrow nocked and aimed at him faster than he could blink. He raised his hands to show he meant no harm and took a few slow steps towards her. When she lowered her bow, he tipped his hat in greeting.

 

“Howdy. Jesse McCree. You're quite the sharpshooter, ain't you?”

 

His heavy accent almost made her smile, her lips twitching up at the corners. He had quite the unusual charm about him. She nodded her head in return and slid the last arrow back into her quiver.

 

“It is nice to finally meet you, Jesse, I have heard much about you. I am Hanae Shimada.”

 

In all the times he had seen her around base so far, Jesse had never heard her speak. He couldn't help his smile, immediately loving the gentle tone that hid immense power behind it. She must be impossible to argue with, and downright terrifying when angry.

 

“The pleasure’s all mine, darlin’. I've heard a lot about you too, and it seems it's all true,” he said, tilting his head towards the poor target she had been practicing on.

 

A light blush dusted across her face, accenting her high cheekbones and faint smile. Jesse felt his heartbeat pick up as he looked at her. She seemed perfect all around already- deadly and beautiful.

 

“Thank you, Jesse. Perhaps you could have a go with your own weapon? I would like to see if the rumors about you are true as well.”

 

She sounded lighthearted, almost playful, not at all what he was expecting. He thought she'd be annoyed that he interrupted her practice session, maybe upset that people were talking about her. But instead, she was smiling as she set her bow aside on its stand headed to the heavy door at the other end of the room that lead to the firearms range. She slipped through the doorway with a backwards glance as if beckoning Jesse to follow. He was stuck in place for a moment, almost dumbstruck by her graceful walk and the obvious powerful movement of her muscles beneath her regulation uniform. He thought he was in love already.

 

When the door clicked shut, he snapped out of his thoughts and hurried over, eager to see her again and show off his own skills. He found her perched on one of the low tables that were available for people to move around and place where they wanted to practice with heavier guns, or to provide extra stability if someone wanted a go at sniping. She was leaning back, propped up slightly with her arms behind her and legs dangling over the edge of the table, waving slowly. Her small, sly smile was still present and aimed at Jesse, making him feel warm all over. He took his time walking over to her, their eyes locked the whole time, and he found himself having to consciously keep his breathing evened out when he got to the table.

 

At the table, Jesse pulled his pistol out of the holster on his hip. He had no need to carry it around with him on base, but its weight was a familiar comfort that he missed if it wasn't with him. Hanae watched him closely, seeming enraptured by the gun. He almost wanted to ask if she had never seen a gun up close before, but he quickly figured that was a stupid question. She came from a crime family, of course she had seen guns. She had probably used them too, some much larger than his modest pistol. He did a quick check of the chamber to make sure there were all six rounds, flicked the safety off, quickly scanned the room for where all the targets were, then raised his gun and fired off six shots in quick succession.

 

When he looked down to empty the shells out and reload, he flicked his eyes to the side to steal a glance at Hanae. One of her eyebrows was raised as she looked around the room, pausing for a second at each target he hit. He knew without looking up that each shot hit its respective target right in the center. He didn't get the nickname of ‘Deadeye’ for nothing.

 

“Impressive, Jesse,” she commented, actually sounding impressed instead of sarcastic. The impressions he had gotten from other people talking about how quiet and withdrawn she was seemed all wrong now that he was interacting with her directly. 

 

“Thank ya kindly. You want a try?” 

 

Jesse held the pistol out to her carefully since it was loaded and the safety was still off. Hanae looked over at him, eyes flicking between his face and the gun for a few moments before her smile grew and she slid off the table.

 

“If you wouldn't mind.” She lightly plucked the gun from his hand, her smaller hands wrapping around it perfectly, comfortably, like she had at least as much experience with guns as he did. “But I have not shot a firearm in a very long time. I might need you to remind me how to shoot it correctly.”

 

Jesse picked up on her surprisingly teasing tone immediately, smirking as he thought of how best to play along with her game. He stepped right up behind her and hunched over so his chin was resting on her shoulder as he slowly reached around and wrapped his hands around her forearms, lifting her arms and angling her with subtle shifts to a proper position.

 

“You'll wanna hold it somethin’ like this, and keep your arms and grip relaxed, but not too much. You don't wanna be rigid or lax, just find that sweet spot in between where you're most comfortable.”

 

Hanae looked around at the various targets, tracking her eyes’ path with the gun, shifting her shoulders and hips just slightly as she turned to see the whole room. She ended up pressed firmly back against Jesse's front, her slighter form feeling so small against him despite the strength he knew she held. A blush bloomed across his face at the contact, and he tried to keep his hold on her professional now. He didn't want to push his boundaries with such a dangerous woman holding his gun.

 

But Hanae had other plans. She looked back over her shoulder, flicking her long black hair behind her and making it brush across his face. She smelled like cherry blossoms and honey, and Jesse felt his knees get a little weak. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, as if daring her to do something or shoot instead of just standing there. Her sly smile turned into a full-on smirk as she tilted her head back and pressed a kiss to his mouth, firing off six shots of her own without breaking away. His eyes were wide open in surprise the whole time, so he saw her eyes were closed as she nailed six perfect shots across the same targets he did.

 

And god damn, if that wasn't the sexiest thing Jesse had ever seen.

 

He quickly dropped his hands from her arms and stepped back, suddenly feeling too hot in his clothes. Hanae set his gun down on the table and turned to face him, still smirking.

 

“Thank you for the lesson, Jesse. Perhaps we can make this a recurring meeting, yes? I enjoyed it very much.”

 

With a parting nod, she walked away back to the other range where her bow was waiting for her, leaving Jesse with a dark blush and painfully tight pants. He didn't know much about her yet, but he was damn sure he was in love already.


	7. Silly McHanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of a prompt ask thing. The prompt line was "Touch me with your cold feet one more time!"

When Jesse was told he and Hanzo would be sent off on a mission to “an exotic location” soon, he immediately pictured palm trees and beaches, some warm place to kick back and gather information by blending in as tourists. He in no way imagined he'd need a heavy winter coat, gloves, and even goggles to keep the whipping snow out of his eyes. When they landed some place farther north than he thought possible to be inhabited by humans, he was in a terrible mood.

 

Hanzo had to fight back his laughter at seeing how disappointed Jesse was, trying to console him with reminders of how quick and easy the mission would be. They only had to find out if some engineer or another was working with the local energy company, then they could return to base, which did have a beach. A beach that Jesse sorely missed.

 

“This is technically still exotic,” Hanzo mentioned offhand, trying to soothe Jesse's mood.

 

“Yeah, yeah, they knew how it was gonna sound to me. They knew I was hopin’ for sand and sun. What do I get instead? Fuckin’ snow!” He kicked at the ground and glared at the ankle-deep drifts all around them. “Fuckin’ wind!” He tugged his hat down further, making sure it covered his ears and reached the top of his goggles. “Fuckin’ c-cold!” 

 

With a body-wracking shiver, Jesss shuffled closed to Hanzo and tucked his head into his shoulder, nuzzling into the fur-lined hood of his jacket. Hanzo just sighed and wrapped an arm around Jesse, rubbing his back to warm him up.

 

“I'm sure it's warmer inside. There's no point in standing out here and complaining. We can at least check into the room and warm up before dealing with any of the locals, yes?”

 

Jesse grumbled at Hanzo's sensible tone before nodding and heading for the door of the small inn they were to stay at for the next few days. It looked nice enough, as nice as one could expect way out in the frozen wilderness. It was sturdy, warm inside, and lit with a few fireplaces and candle chandeliers. Hanzo found it cute immediately. Jesse was still mourning the loss of ocean views.

 

Hanzo let Jesse wander around to find where everything was while he checked in. A quick glance of his own around the room showed a bar tucked away in the back by another fireplace with a few people sitting in silence and one group around a table. The people at the bar weren't talking, and the group was speaking in hushed voices. Otherwise, the room was empty except for a few lonely couches and the reception desk where Hanzo and a round little woman stood. She tapped away on her computer to check him in the handed him the room card with a smile.

 

“You'll need to be checked out by 9am in a few days, all the information is on your receipt here.” She handed him a very long, narrow strip of paper with a cost breakdown and information about the inn printed on it. “You get one free drink at the bar each. Sauna is open 24/7. Enjoy your stay!”

 

Hanzo thanked her and headed off to find Jesse. He was unsurprised to find the man looking at the bar from the staircase in the opposite corner that led to the second-floor rooms.

 

“Our room is upstairs. We can get a drink later, come on.”

 

Hanzo gently guided Jesse up the stairs. He was in a perpetually grumpy mood since they left the base after finding out where they were going, but Hanzo was determined to lift his spirits somehow.

 

In their room, they deposited their bags on the small table in the corner then collapsed onto the one double bed in the room. Hanzo laid there for a while, thinking over tactics of how to talk to the people downstairs without attracting suspicion. Jesse, however, burrowed under the blankets the first chance he got, curling up in the center of the bed. Hanzo watched him with a small smile and waited under he went still before peeking under the blankets.

 

“Jesse, you cannot sleep yet.”

 

Jesse mumbled something he couldn't hear but didn't move. Hanzo rolled his eyes and sat up to take his boots off. Though he had prosthetic legs that didn't register cold, the metal was too smooth to walk safely across the snowy, icy ground, so he had to use the boots to get a better grip. With a devious smile, he moved up to sit against the headboard and slid his legs under the blankets, pressing them against Jesse's back.

 

With a yelp, Jesse sat up and scrambled away, almost falling off the bed.

 

“You're cold! Too cold! Stay away!”

 

Hanzo just laughed and leaned across the bed, grabbing at him like he wanted to cuddle.

 

“Aw, Jesse, are you cold? Do you need me to warm you up?”

 

Jesse eyed him warily, his boyfriend was rarely playful. He suspected Hanzo had an evil plan immediately. But he could never say no to cuddles with Hanzo, so he scooted over again and settled down in the middle of the bed, holding up the blanket in invitation.

 

“Come on, sugar. But no games, got it?”

 

Feeling indulgent, Hanzo grinned in agreement and wiggled down to lay next to Jesse, curling up close and tucking his head under his boyfriend’s chin. They lay in peaceful silence for a while, eyes closed and breathing slow as they dozed and slowly warmed up. Well, their human bodies warmed up. Hanzo knew his legs would be cold for a while, he could still feel the chill around his knees. It didn't bother him as much as it used to, how his legs heated up and cooled off faster that the rest of him as the seasons changed but took forever to get back to his typical body temperature, and at times like this, it came in handy.

 

Hanzo figured an hour was a long enough nap, plenty of time for Jesse to warm up since he was usually a human furnace. He gently nudged Jesse's leg with his foot, trying to wake him up slowly. Jesse was a heavy sleeper and didn't take kindly to being woken up quickly. When that got no reaction, he nudged again, more firmly. Jesse just took a deep breath and tightened his hold on Hanzo. Hanzo couldn't help his smile, feeling warm and safe in Jesse's embrace, but they needed to get started on the mission if they wanted to get back to base on time.

 

Hanzo nudged his metal toes against the cuff of Jesse's pants, for once appreciating the ridiculous wide flair of his bootcut jeans. He slowly dragged the cold metal up Jesse's leg until his breathing caught and he mumbled something about wanting five more minutes to sleep. 

 

“No, Jesse. It's time to work.”

 

Hanzo wiggled out of Jesse's hold and sat up against the headboard before pressing his entire cold leg to Jesse's chest. With another yelp, similar to the one he made earlier, he scrambled away swatted at Hanzo's legs. He just laughed and scooted over to follow Jesse, nudging at Jesse's bare arms with cold toes until he wiggled so far away, he fell off the bed with a loud thump.

 

Peeking over the edge, Hanzo found Jesse tangled in the blankets and glaring at him. When he managed to stand, he took quick steps away from the bed and pointed a finger accusingly at Hanzo.

 

“Touch me with your cold feet one more time and you're gonna be stuck here while I investigate everyone on my own.”

 

Hanzo raised an eyebrow at his threat and slid off the bed to walk nimbly over to Jesse, standing on his tiptoes and smiling sweetly as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

 

“Dearest Jesse, you sound unhappy. What is the matter?”

 

Jesse just narrowed his eyes, looking over Hanzo's face for any sign of seriousness.

 

“Keep up your games and you'll be tied down so you can't get at me again.”

 

Jesse meant to sound threatening, but he knew he chose the wrong words as soon as Hanzo grinned.

 

“Only if that's a promise, and only after we get some work done. Come on, cowboy,” he said with a smack against Jesse's ass before walking to the door, “justice isn't going to dispense itself.”

 

Hanzo turned to wink at him before the door closed and he headed downstairs. Jesse was frozen in place, shocked and a bit too turned-on to go out in public right now. He cursed under his breath and grabbed his hat before also heading to the door anyway, wanting to make sure Hanzo didn’t start any trouble with his playful mood. He was sure Hanzo would be the death of him some day.


	8. Silly Reaper76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt ask thingy. The prompt was "I hope you choke on that watermelon seed."  
> Also this became more of an AU where everyone was in the military but now they all live on the same block and some of the younger characters are their children.

The annual block party was something the Morrison-Reyes household took very seriously. Between the two men, they made enough food to serve almost half the block, organized most of the events, and lead the set-up and clean-up crews. Ever since they moved into the neighborhood, the block party has become famous for being the most family-friendly yet also enjoyable-for-all-ages event of the summer. Little kids were endlessly amused by ball pits and kiddie pools and neighborhood pets all running around, teenagers could group together draw with chalk all over the street or try their hand at the few knock-off carnival games some of the more creative households built, and adults could relax and gossip about everything under the sun. The weekend was always fun for everyone involved.

 

The weekend also brought the friendly rivalry between all neighborhood dads to a head as they all competed to grill the best burgers, hand out the most treats, make the most jokes. They even fought over who got to sit in the dunk tank. And this year was no different. Gabriel and Jack Morrison-Reyes, while usually a power couple that could easily win at any competition, had decided to compete separately this year in the covert Dad Olympics. The moms usually picked up on what was going on, but the kids all enjoyed the extra attention and shenanigans all the dads dished out.

 

Jack was inside cutting up fruit for a fruit salad while Gabe was outside moving the grill from their back deck to the front porch. Most of the set-up was done by now, the street blocked off at both ends and white tents making an almost continuous canopy down the street. All that was left was for the dads to set up their grills and get cooking. The kids would all be clamoring for food soon, and Jack’s side dishes and Ana’s desserts could only tide them over for so long.

 

As Jack was pouring the last spoonful of honey over the fruit salad, Hana came bounding into the kitchen, practically vibrating with excitement.

 

“Daddy! When can I go outside? I wanna get my spot on the corner before anyone takes it!”

 

She sounded genuinely concerned, as if she didn't get her favorite chalk spot every year. Truth be told, the other kids almost feared Jack and Gabe. They were big army men and fiercely protective of their daughter, and one pointed look from them sent any would-be squatters running from Hana’s usual spot.

 

“Soon, Bunny, don't you worry. Everything has to be set up first so you don't get hurt.”

 

Hana grinned excitedly then bounded off again, shouting about how excited she was to color with Lena. Those two were best friends, and it warmed Jack’s heart to see them play together every chance they got. Lena lived across the street with her two adoptive dads, Jesse McCree and Hanzo Shimada (they kept their respective last names when they got married), and they became friends the day they met, rarely going more than a few days without hanging out. 

 

“Hey, Jackie! Almost done with the fruit? Some kids are poking around out here, they look hungry!”

 

Jack smiled and shook his head at Gabe's call. The kids were always hungry during the block party. He didn't know kids could eat that much, and was always surprised every year. Instead of answering, he just carried the fruit salad out in one hand and the pasta salad in the other. No actual salad here, that was no fun.

 

“Here I am,” he announced as he set the food on the long table in the middle of the street already covered with bowls of chips and veggie platters, set up like a buffet. “Don't eat too much, kids. It has to last all weekend.”

 

The kids voiced their agreement but filled their plates immediately. Jack snagged a scoop of fruit salad in a plastic bowl then walked over to Gabe to watch him grill.

 

“These kids are ravenous. Do their parents never feed them?”

 

Gabe chuckled and flipped a burger expertly, making it seem easy. Jack knew he was reaching peak levels of dad by how attractive Gabe's grill skills were.

 

“No, they wait all year until this weekend then let their kids go wild. It's like making you do all the work. You're like an unofficial adoptive dad to all of them, putting in the time but never getting any appreciation in return.”

 

Gabe snatched a piece of watermelon out of Jack’s bowl with a smirk and flipped another two burgers in quick succession, showing off his own dad abilities. Jack glared at him, but there was no heat behind it.

 

“I hope you choke on a watermelon seed.”

 

Gabe snorted but managed to eat the fruit piece just fine, secretly glad there were no seeds in it.

 

“Aw, I appreciate you, Jackie.” He grinned and leaned over to give Jack a sweet kiss. “And Hana does too. You know that. Everyone in the neighborhood loves you.”

 

Jack relaxed and returned the smile, looking out across the street as more people began to trickle outside. Hana was already at her corner with a box of chalk and Lena, whose dads were across the street arguing over which cheese was best for cheeseburgers. He laughed softly and pulled over a plastic chair to sit next to his husband as he grilled. Ana and her daughter Fareeha at the other corner were setting out the desserts but keeping a sharp eye on them. Ana was an ex-military sniper and could see everything that was happening, even when her back was turned. Fareeha looked bored until a small blue car pulled up and a blonde girl stepped out. She ran over to the car and embraced the girl tightly, who Jack could tell even from this distance blushed dark.

 

“Hey, did Fareeha get a girlfriend?”

 

Jack nudged Gabe’s side, keeping his eyes on the two girls down the road. Gabe turned and grinned when he saw them walking back to Ana’s table holding hands.

 

“Oh yeah, Ana told me about that last weekend when I went over for tea. That's Angela. She's a med student, doing some research on regenerative tissue, I think.”

 

Jack hummed thoughtfully and swept his eyes along the street again. It seemed like everyone was outside now, kids running around excitedly with water balloons, friend groups slowly forming as they branched off to do whatever teenagers do, adults gathering around grills and snack tables to fend off sneaky children while the rest of the food finishes cooking. It was friendly, familial, happy. Everything Jack could've ever hoped for and more.

 

This might be the best block party yet, he had a good feeling about it.


	9. McR76 With trans!Jesse: Angst Remix

Jesse knew something was about to happen, something big. He could sense the tension in the air, see the nervousness in everyone’s faces, heard the whispers of secret plans when someone thought he was out of earshot. But he could never pin down exactly who it was making these plans, and it only increased his anxiety about it all. Overwatch was in trouble and he wanted to keep it safe more than anything. It was his home at this point- the only life he had.

 

When he brought it up to Gabe and Jack after an evening of cuddling on the couch watching a movie, they agreed. They had noticed a lot of the same suspicious activity and were feeling very uncomfortable about it all, but how could they leave? They were the commanders of their respective branches and couldn’t just drop everything or start an investigation based on a feeling and some shady looks.

 

“I’d rather leave too early than too late,” Jesse had begged. “I’d rather live the rest of my life in hiding than without you two. Please.”

 

The two men tried to placate him with reassurances of safety and covert investigations, ones that weren’t officially documented. It would be slow work, but they would avoid all the paperwork and politics until they could bring it to light. It was safer this way, they told him. He had no choice but to trust them.

 

When Jesse brought it up again after another week of furtive glances and hushed rumors, Jack and Gabe tried a different approach to keep him there.

 

“Jessito, we’ll have no access to medical care if we leave like that. You need your hormone injections and we all need our various meds. Leaving could make everything worse for us.”

 

Jesse was about to open his mouth to retort, saying he'd be fine without the hormones as long as they were all together, and they could steal the other meds when they needed to, but Jack held a finger up to his lips to shush him.

 

“Please, Jesse. We're just as scared as you are and we've started looking into it under the radar, but there's nothing else we can do for now. You have to stay calm.”

 

Jesse grudgingly accepted the reasons to stay for now, but they didn't reassure him that this was the right decision.

 

He hung around the commanders more often as the days passed and they tried to be as soothing as possible, but the stress was getting to them too. They were exhausted and on-edge, weighed down by innumerable responsibilities. Jesse wanted to help them relax too, but everything was so overwhelming that it took all his effort to not shut down completely every day after training. He felt guilty about it, like he wasn't contributing enough to their relationship. So to make up for it, he did some investigating of his own.

 

Jesse started poking around when he heard people talking, asking questions and taking mental notes about who was whispering to who and where they disappeared to afterwards. He followed them around, sneaking down hallways and pressing close to closed doors to hear what was being said behind them. He utilized every spying ability he had- walking silently, breathing softly, blending in with crowds to make himself less conspicuous. It worked for a while. He was able to bring back information to Jack and Gabe every few days, much to their begrudging appreciation. They didn't want him getting mixed up in all of this since it was technically illegal, but they needed all the help they could get and trusted Jesse to be honest.

 

A month after they started their investigation, Jesse ran into serious trouble. He was caught by a group of conspirators while following them to an unused part of the base trying to get more information. He was close to finding their secret base of operations, but they turned on him before he found find its exact location. He wasn't expecting them to catch him and was caught unawares by two coming up from behind and grabbing him. They pinned him against the wall while the others came back from their place farther ahead. No matter how much Jesse struggled and fought back, he was no match for the five other agents on his own.

 

“Looks like you came to the wrong neighborhood, little lady.”

 

The agent who spoke had an evil grin, looking too excited about the opportunity to inflict some pain. Jesse was momentarily stunned by the purposely misgendering comment, and that was enough opportunity for the three not holding him in place to go at it, landing punches and kicks and scratches wherever they could. By the time They were done, Jesse was a bleeding, broken mess and barely conscious. He had just enough left in him to page for help to Gabe before passing out.

 

\---

 

Jesse woke up with a start to find himself in the med bay yet again, wrapped in bandages yet again, and fussed over by a very anxious Angela yet again. She told him how Gabe had rushed to him as soon as he got the message and had called her with him. Angela was able to patch up most of his still-bleeding wounds there in the hallway before Gabe carried him back to the med bay where she was able to properly stitch him up, stop any internal bleeding, and set a few broken bones. Jesse winced at every injury she rattled off.

 

As she was finishing off her speech about how to keep his wounds clean while he healed, as if he hadn't heard it countless times before, Jack and Gabe came rushing in to check on him. They were both incredibly relieved to see Jesse alive and conscious, fully remembering the incident. His head hadn't been injured beyond a few bumps and bruises.

 

When Angela left to give them some privacy, Jesse tried to stammer out an apology, feeling overwhelmed by their worry and love and terrified about staying on base any longer. He was ready to leave as soon as he was healed, even if they didn't come with him. This was no longer a safe place to be. To his surprise, they agreed.

 

“We will leave as soon as Angela deems you fully recovered, I promise,” Jack said from his right side, holding his hand tightly.

 

“I'm so sorry we put you in this much danger. I had no idea how bad it was…”

 

Gabe trailed off to his left, holding his hand too. Jesse squeezed his hand weakly but reassuringly, attempting to smile even with his split lips.

 

“It's okay. I survived.”

 

Both men sighed heavily and looked over Jesse's practically mummified body. He had casts and bandages all over, and the sight made their hearts ache.

 

“You shouldn't have had to go through this anyway, love. We're checking the security feeds now to find out who did this. They will be dealt with before we leave.”

 

Gabe's voice was cold and unforgiving, telling Jesse exactly how those people would be handled. He'd be surprised if they survived what Gabe and probably Jack too had in mind for them. But that was fine, he didn't want them to live. They were plotting to overthrow Overwatch and had beat him to an inch of his life. They didn't deserve to live. Once they were out of the way and Jesse was fully healed, he couldn't wait to finally leave with them. They could have a life somewhere else as new people, under different names and different life stories. It didn't matter where they went now, as long as it was far from here and they stayed together.


	10. McReyes With trans!Jesse

“Happy birthday, mi amor. Time to wake up.”

 

A smooth deep voice floated through Jesse's sleepy haze, waking him up and bringing him back to the world. Jesse grumbled sleepily and rolled away from the voice, nuzzling into his pillow and trying to sink back into sleep. But warm hands and low laughter kept him from doing that, gently tugging him closer to a solid heat and wrapping around his waist.

 

“No, no time for sleep today. I've got plans for you,” the voice whispered before he felt teeth nipping at his ear.

 

“Lemme sleep, Gabe,” Jesse mumbled in response, curling up as tightly as he could.

 

Gabe just laughed and hummed softly for a few moments, letting Jesse doze. After he finished a few songs, he sat up and gently tugged Jesse with him to sit on his lap. He kissed across his cheeks and nose before getting to his mouth, pressing sweet, gentle kisses to his lips. Jesse sighed into it and turned to wrap his arms around Gabe’s neck, pressing against him as they kissed.

 

As Jesse reached down and tried to ruck up Gabe’s shirt, Gabe gently grabbed his hands and held them away. Jesse whined and tried again, eyes barely open, but Gabe held his hands firmly.

 

“Not this morning, dulcito. Maybe tonight. We have to get up and dressed.”

 

Jesse pouted, tugging his hands away to cross his arms over his chest, eyes narrowed as he looked at Gabe.

 

“Tell me what you have planned.”

 

Gabe laughed again and gently lifted Jesse off his lap so he could stand and hold out his hands to help him stand too.

 

“Then it wouldn't be a surprise, and that's no fun. Just trust me that you'll enjoy it.”

 

Jesse warily took his hands and let himself be led to the bathroom so they could shower. Gabe washed him thoroughly, letting him stand still under the warm water and enjoy having someone else wash him. He was gentle on Jesse’s chest, paying careful mind to the scars from his recent surgery. Trailing down his newly flat chest, Gabe rubbed the washcloth between his legs with the express purpose of getting him clean since they had places to be and no time to play, but Jesse bucked into his hand anyway with a soft whine. He'd be annoyed later that his hormone therapy had made him so sensitive.

 

But for now, Gabe just washed him and pressed kisses to every spot he cleaned before quickly washing himself too and ushering Jesse out of the shower. He got dressed quickly, leaving his hair wet as he headed to the door.

 

“I need to check on a few things. Get dressed, make your hair pretty, I'll be right back.”

 

Gabe disappeared out the door, leaving Jesse to pick out a slightly nicer outfit than usual- unstained jeans with no rips and a plaid button-down that didn't have any wrinkles. He didn't do much with his hair since it'd be hidden under his hat all day, only drying it off to let it fluff up. He flopped back onto the bed to nap until Gabe returned, almost completely asleep when he heard the door open.

 

Slow footsteps made their way to the bed until a warm body laid down next to him. Jesse snuggled up blindly, eyes still closed as he tucked his head under a familiar scruffy chin. 

 

“I hope you had a nice nap, because you're gonna be busy all day. Let's go, breakfast time.”

 

Jesse grumbled about wanting more sleep but stood again anyway, keeping ahold of Gabe’s hand as they walked to the main kitchen. The smells of bacon and waffles and eggs greeted them before they even got there, and increased tenfold when they opened the doors. It looked like the entire base was here, milling around the tables and chatting with each other as others cooked all the food. 

 

Jesse was a bit confused. He had birthdays here before but they usually passed quietly, with a nod from his commanders and a smile from the few people he had told. In Deadlock nothing happened at all, he was just glad to have survived another year. But today? Everyone looked up and cheered when he walked in, shouting happy birthday wishes and waving at him. He froze in place, just past the doorway, and looked around in surprise.

 

“They're all here for me?”

 

The shock in his tone was obvious, and Gabe and the few people closest to him laughed.

 

“Of course, dulcito. They care about you too. And I was not about to let another of your birthdays go by without proper acknowledgement.”

 

Slowly but surely, a smile spread across Jesse's face as he walked around talking to everyone, a smile that soon turned into a grin. He loved being the center of attention like this, flitting from table to table to say hi and thank everyone for their well wishes. When breakfast was served, he dove right in. It was the best meal he could ever remember having.

 

After everyone had eaten and they were back to casually socializing, Jesse leaned against Gabe and sighed softly. He was full, happy, surrounded by friends. This was the most content he has felt in a long time.

 

“Thank you,” he murmured just loud enough for Gabe to hear, earning him a kiss on his head.

 

“Of course, amor. Anything for you. But don't think this is all I had planned. You can rest since you ate a lot, but I have a few more surprises for you today.”

 

Jesse shook his head but smiled, resting his head on Gabe’s shoulder as he closed his eyes. He didn't even need any other surprise but he was grateful anyway. This was already the best birthday he ever had.


	11. Robert Small & Trans Male Character

When the weather was nice enough, even sometimes when it wasn't, Robert spent most of his nights out in the woods surrounding Maple Bay searching for cryptids (not Mothman, he adamantly insisted Mothman wasn't real) and avoiding the Dover Ghost. If he was feeling adventurous, he'd go to the docks instead and take his little boat that nobody suspected was his and sit out in the middle of the water, throwing out his special “cryptid bait” in attempt to attract the aquatic ones. He was never clear about which ones he was searching for.

 

It had been a lonely hobby for the longest time until a new family moved into town, just down the street. Joseph of course hosted a barbecue to welcome them and of course insisted that Robert attend. So that was how he found himself standing awkwardly in the corner of Joseph's yard, holding a red solo cup with whiskey and ice in it, warily watching the new family. It looked like an older couple with their children, whose ages he overheard as 20 and 25. The 20-year-old was a daughter with long dark hair who melded into the neighborhood easily, flitting from group to group like a regular social butterfly. The other one, the son, hovered on the fringes of the party like Robert did, poking at the pasta salad on his plate and pointedly not making eye contact with anyone. A man after his own heart.

 

Under the guise of getting a refill from the soda table, Robert walked over and kept a stealthy eye on the kid. He seemed uncomfortable but not unhappy, like he wanted to interact but had no idea how. Taking the initiative, he walked over and stood next to the boy, clearing his throat and nodding in greeting before taking a sip of his drink. The kid jolted in surprise that someone was suddenly near and wanting to talk, but quickly recovered.

 

“H-hello. I'm Charlie,” he said with a softer voice than Robert expected, extending a hand for a handshake. Robert shook his hand, again surprised by how small it looked and how soft it felt. 

 

“Robert. You looked about as out-of-place as I always feel at these things, thought I’d come help you out.”

 

Charlie smiled gratefully and Robert felt his heart skip a beat. How was this kid so goddamn cute? Maybe this was a bad idea. His angry, angsty front was just that, a front. He was too soft-hearted to deal with such a gentle person and keep up his act.

 

“Oh, yeah, I'm not great at the whole socializing thing. But everyone seems nice so far, so maybe I can make some friends here.”

 

He sounded so hopeful, Robert couldn't help but smile. It was a rare thing for someone to make him smile so easily; he thought Mary was the only person in the world who could manage it. As if she heard him thinking about her, she turned to smile at him, raising her wine glass in a distant hello. Robert raised his solo cup to her then turned back to Charlie, feeling supported.

 

“So, what do you do for fun?”

 

Robert internally winced, knowing how awkward the question sounded. He just swirled his drink and took a long sip, trying to occupy his mouth so he didn't say anything more embarrassing. But Charlie just lit up, eyes going wide and a grin blooming across his face.

 

“Oh, I  _ love _ conspiracy theories and aliens, I love reading about them and trying to contact the aliens. The lighthouse here was supposedly the site of an abduction like seventy years ago, did you know that? I'm so excited to go check it out soon, once we're all unpacked. I also draw and paint, and most of my content is alien-related but, y’know…” 

 

Charlie trailed off and shrugged. Robert’s smile had grown to a grin as Charlie rambled. A man after his own heart, indeed.

 

“Hey, that's really cool, no need to be ashamed of it. I'm right with you, I hunt for cryptids almost nightly and,” he paused as he dug around in his pocket for a moment before pulling out a little carved cat he had been working on. “I whittle. Here, you can keep this one. I've got a whole shelf of cats at this point.”

 

He pressed it gently into Charlie's outstretched hand, watching the boy stare at it with wide eyes.

 

“Oh wow, this is so cool!”

 

They spent the rest of the barbecue only talking to each other, swapping stories about their alien and cryptid hunting adventures and frustrations with art. By the end of it, they had exchanged phone numbers and were already planning a cryptid-hunting trip.

 

\--- 

 

That night, as Robert shoved snacks and knives in equal portions into an old backpack, he got the idea to invite Charlie. There was nothing like an impromptu hunting trip to cement a friendship. He tossed the backpack into his truck and drove over to Charlie's house, spotting his window quickly. Charlie's room was on the first floor, the window already mostly plastered over with paintings of aliens. Robert knocked on the glass three times, waited, and knocked again. After five minutes of insistent knocking, the window opened and Charlie leaned out in a baggy sleeping shirt.

 

Just as Robert was about to invite him, he noticed a strange rounded look to Charlie's chest that was not present during the barbecue. His pause and confused look must've tipped Charlie off to what he saw, because he quickly backed away from the window and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“What do you want?”

 

Charlie sounded defensive, and Robert immediately scolded himself for staring. That was rude. He shook his head and leaned in through the window, looking around the room. It was sparse, just holding a bed and a pile of brown boxes. Charlie stood uncomfortably in the middle.

 

“I was wondering if you wanted to come hunting tonight. Maybe stick to a sports bra though, I don't want you getting hurt because of your binder if we have to run. The Dover Ghost is no laughing matter.”

 

Charlie stared at him, shocked and confused, before a smile slowly spread across his face. He shrugged and pulled his shirt off, tossing it into the corner of the room before turning to dig through a box of clothes. Robert blushed and quickly spun around to look away, but not before catching a glimpse of Charlie's small, soft-looking breasts. He had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down and jumped when he felt a tap on his back. He stepped away from the window and held out a hand to help Charlie keep his balance as he crawled out of the window. His hands were still soft and kept a hold on his arm as they walked to Robert’s truck.

 

“So, we searching for anything in particular tonight?”

 

Charlie's voice was a high whisper, making Robert faintly wonder how far along his transition he was, if at all, but he held back from asking, not wanting to be rude. He so badly wanted Charlie to like him.

 

“I usually don't have anything in mind, just wandering. Anything you want to look for?”

 

Robert opened the passenger door for Charlie and closed it after he got in, quickly circling to the driver’s side and hopping in. He couldn't wait to get started. Hunting with Charlie sounded like the perfect night.

 

“Nope. But even if we don't find anything, just getting to spend time with you will be worth it.”

 

Robert couldn't help his smile as he drove off towards the forest. Charlie was such a sweetheart. He might be falling for him already.


	12. Gabriel Reyes & Reader

It had been a long day of even longer meetings and you were in a terrible mood as you shuffled to a certain Blackwatch commander’s quarters. The meetings all spoke of injured teammates, rising political and social tensions, and new rules and regulations the U.N. kept trying to force on Overwatch. The entire day had been one long string of bad news and you were nearing your breaking point. There was only so much negativity you could handle in one day.

 

The doors slid open as soon as you got to them, allowing you to step into the cool, relaxing darkness of Gabriel’s room without having to wait for him. He was still scheduled to be in meetings for another hour, but you couldn't handle being alone in your own room right now. You made a beeline for his bedroom to snag one of his hoodies, pulling it on before going back to the main area and flopping onto the couch with a heavy sigh. You were exhausted and wanted to nap before he got back, but you couldn't get comfortable enough to sleep. You were too stressed, too anxious about the state of the world, worried you weren't doing enough to keep it safe. Slipping back into bad habits, you started nibbling on your fingertips as you waited for Gabe to arrive.

 

You must've dozed off at some point because the sound of the doors sliding open again woke you up. You peeked over your shoulder to see the tense silhouette of your boyfriend shuffle into the room. When he got close enough for you to see his face, you noticed he looked just as weary and worn-out as you felt, if not more. You sat up with a frown and reached out to him, gently tugging on his sleeve.

 

“Can we cuddle?” 

 

Your voice was small, tired. He gave you a look that mirrored your tone and nodded, silently following you to his bed. You climbed on first and opened your arms in invitation. He sat down heavily and laid back, just barely on the bed enough for you to curl around him. You both rested like that for a while until he finally dragged himself up onto the bed completely and curled up on his side facing you. Your eyes met and a heavy understanding settled between you two.

 

The world was going to shit and there wasn't much either of you could do about it. All you could do was follow orders and hope for the best. But that didn't seem to be working anymore, as every mission came back with agents injured, missing, or dead. Numbers were dwindling and you were both so thankful to still have each other.

 

You slowly reached up to push his hat back off his head and run your fingers through his hair, trying to stay gentle to keep him calm. Despite being such a big tough man, Gabe suffered the same psychological trauma as any other soldier and flinched away from loud sounds and quick movements. But he leaned into your touch and closed his eyes, the show of trust making your heart swell. You smiled, shaky and weak but still a smile, and wrapped both your arms around him to hold him close. He nuzzled his face into your chest and wrapped his arms around you too.

 

For what felt like hours, you just held onto each other tightly, worried that as soon as you let go, the other would disappear. You both eventually drifted off to sleep, still holding tight, with his face nuzzled into you and your head resting atop his. The world could wait until tomorrow to have its problems solved because tonight was only about you two and finally catching up on sleep in the safety of each other’s embrace.


	13. Bittersweet Jack & Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if I should put this one here or in the NSFW collection but there's nothing explicit so I'm putting it here. If anyone disagrees, I can always remove it and put it in the other collection.

SEP training wasn't exactly a place to make friends, but Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes became close almost immediately. They gravitated towards each other from the start and being assigned as roommates just sealed the deal. They went to meals together, followed the same workout regiment, and signed up for alternate time slots to get their weekly injections so one always felt well enough to help the other through the inevitable sickness that followed. They worked as a perfect duo, pairing up for every team exercise possible and demolishing all other groups. Together, they were an incredible force to be reckoned with.

 

In the quiet safety of their room, they were much more intimate. They kept up the friendship facade for the sake of the other soldiers and their commanding officers, pretending they were like long lost brothers finally reunited. But the truth ran much deeper than that. When they could steal away to their room together without arousing too much suspicion, they spent their time tangled with each other in the same bed, often just cuddling but sometimes almost shyly kissing, like if they pushed too far, they'd be found out and separated.

 

When they hid from the base, from the world, in their room, they could pretend they were the only people around for miles, staring at each other or at the ceiling and holding hands, basking in the silence. Sometimes they'd ask each other questions to get to know each other better, about topics that wouldn't come up in normal conversation. Gabriel’s favorite moon phase was waning crescent, when just a sliver of silver was visible like a slice through the sky. Jack’s biggest fear was being unable to breathe, which led to him being afraid of the dark, of small spaces, of deep water.

 

“What's your favorite sin?”

 

Gabriel whispered the question one night as they listened to the soldiers down the hallway cheer about a sports game on television. Jack took his time answering, thinking over all the Sunday school classes he attended and mentally recalling the exhaustive list of sins the teacher had preached at them every week. He would need another hand to count all the sins he had made just since joining the army. He rolled over to face Gabriel and tangled his fingers in his hair, waiting until their eyes met before answering.

 

“You are,” he whispered back, sounding far too tender for a boy of only 20 years old to say to an equally young boy he had met only a year ago.

 

Gabriel let out a shaky breath and reached up to lightly trace a finger across Jack’s lips, shuddering faintly when Jack opened his mouth just a bit to lick the finger into his mouth. He kept his eyes on Gabriel as he twirled his tongue around it, knowing exactly what the other boy was thinking about. Neither of them would comment on it.

 

“You took my answer…”

 

Gabriel’s voice was just as unsteady as his breathing as he gently pulled his hand away and leaned over to kiss Jack, replacing his finger with his own tongue. They were silent except for shallow pants and bit-back moans as they pressed close together, kissing deeper than ever before as if their answers were confessions of love. But what do two young army boys know about love? They haven't seen anything yet.


	14. McReyes "I love you"

Despite how exhausted he was on the transport home, Jesse couldn't fall asleep. The mission was only supposed to be a week long but it turned into almost a month of going back and forth with their contact and gradually losing patience until they had to cut out the middleman and go right to the source themselves. It was sloppy and mistakes were made, but everyone was alive and they got the information they needed in the end. Now Jesse couldn't wait to get back to his room and shower, or maybe find Gabe first.

 

At the thought of seeing Gabe again, Jesse's heart beat a little faster and he couldn't help his small smile. They had never gone so long without seeing each other and Jesse couldn't wait to give his boyfriend a hug. And maybe do a few other things once they got back to his room. He shifted in his seat as he thought about their reunion, hoping Gabe was just as excited to see him. 

 

When the transport finally landed, Jesse helped unload everything before making an excuse to duck out of the post-mission briefing. Hanzo raised a curious eyebrow and Lena smirked but he ignored their silent questions, heading off towards his room for a shower before looking for Gabe. They has gotten back pretty early in the day so the commander was either in meetings or busy supervising training exercises, making sure his agents stayed in top shape. Jesse could spare the few minutes for a quick shower before looking for him.

 

Caught up in his thoughts about seeing Gabe again, Jesse’s trip to his room and shower went by in a blur. Before he knew it, he was picking up his hat and heading out his door, ready to scour the base for his boyfriend. But he paused just outside his doorway as he was putting his hat on his head. Maybe he could wait a couple more hours instead of interrupting the man’s day, especially if he was in meetings. Jesse could just relax and wait for him. He wanted to be fully rested if their reunion went anything like he was picturing it in the shower earlier.

 

With a thoughtful hum, Jesse turned on his heel and went back into his room, more than ready to take a nap. He tossed his hat onto the small table next to the couch before flopping down onto it, sprawled out and taking up all three cushions easily. He debated turning on the television before deciding to leave it off, not wanting to get caught up in a show and miss out on precious napping time. Instead and rearranged the pillows as well as he could and huddled down to get some much-needed sleep before Gabe finished his day.

 

Jesse must’ve fallen asleep hard because the next thing he knew, a warm hand was carding gently through his hair, bringing him back to the world. He stretched with a yawn before opening his eyes and smiling up at his boyfriend who was kneeling by the couch, looking at him with such a look of adoration, Jesse couldn't help but blush.

 

“Howdy, Gabe,” Jesse mumbled sleepily.

 

Gabe chuckled softly and leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead, keeping their faces close afterwards.

 

“Hello, Jesse. Have a nice nap?”

 

Gabe's voice was soft as Jesse sat up with another yawn. He nodded in response before standing and holding out his hands to help his boyfriend stand. Gabe took his hands as he stood but didn't let go after, gently leading him towards the bedroom instead. Jesse perked up when he realized where they were going, hoping to get some fun time in before Gabe got too tired. They had gone too long without it.

 

But instead of pressing Jesse to the wall, yanking his clothes off, and kissing him until he couldn't breathe, Gabe just led him to the bed and laid down before tugging him down too. Jesse laid back against the pillows, a little confused, until Gabe practically cuddled up to him and rested his head on his chest. It sobered Jesse up quick to see how sweet and tactile Gabe was being. He must’ve really missed him.

 

Jesse couldn't help but smile again, softer than before, and push Gabe’s beanie off his head so he could run his fingers through the thick curls. He loved Gabe’s hair and how fluffy it was, even after wearing his hat all day. They laid like that for a while, content to hold each other and bask in the others’ presence. It wasn't very often that Gabe showed physical affection like this, and Jesse was absolutely soaking it up. While both men tended to the rougher side, a night of cuddling was still a treat and not something either would turn down.

 

Eventually, Jesse realized he had began humming. He thought it was aimless notes at first until he recognized the tune his conscious mind had almost forgotten. With another smile, he started singing about long lost loves meeting again, a meandering song about journeys and reunions with a sweet ending. When he finished the song, Gabe lifted his head and scooted closer to press a gentle kiss to his lips, one Jesse happily returned. Their kisses stayed soft and sweet, full of love and nothing else. They hadn't quite exchanged those three little words yet, but their actions spoke loudly enough.

 

When Gabe pulled away, he looked at Jesse almost nervously. He bit his lip and looked away like he was going to say something else before taking a deep breath and leaning forward to kiss Jesse once more.

 

“I love you,” Gabe almost whispered, like he was too afraid to say it any louder.

 

Jesse felt a warm blush bloom across his cheeks as his smile grew into a grin. He reached up to gentle cradle Gabe's face in his hands, just looking at him for a moment before pulling him in for yet another kiss, like they couldn't get enough of each other. But they didn't grow hungry or heavy, just stayed playful and happy.

 

“I love you too,” Jesse finally managed to say between kisses.

 

They both laughed breathlessly, elated, and Jesse felt tears prick in his eyes. Nobody had ever said they loved him before. Nobody ever wanted to. He never in his wildest dreams would've thought his beautiful, powerful commander would fall for him, but here they were, laughing and almost crying in each other's arms after confessing their mutual love. Jesse had to nuzzle his face into Gabe’s hair to hide his tears, squeezing him tightly like he never wanted to let go.

 

Gabe held him tightly too, both of them holding on for dear life like they were afraid the other would disappear the moment they let go. But they had nothing to fear anymore. They loved each other, and no distance between them would ever change that now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm balls deep in a depressive episode right now so I tried to write something happy. I hope it came out happy.
> 
> Come cry with me on Tumblr @nate-xander


	15. Gabriel Reyes & Reader Date Night

You were told to have a few small snacks over the course of the day instead of big meals so you could wait until after the official dinner time to eat. You couldn't guess why Gabriel wanted you to do this. He couldn't be planning on cooking you something, there weren't many raw ingredients on base. The kitchens were stocked with canned goods and pre-made meals that magically appeared every Tuesday. Was he planning on splicing a few meals together to make something new? That could be crafty.

 

When dinner time rolled around, you stayed away from the dining hall and munched on a packet of trail mix instead, looking over some final reports for the day. Dinner would be over in two hours and hopefully Gabe would be done with whatever he was doing soon after that. You were ready for some real food. A human can only survive so many hours on granola bars and trail mix.

 

As you sent off your last report to Commander Morrison, there was a knock on your door. You kept your eyes on your tablet as you walked over, scrolling through the latest base newsletter as you opened the door. It took you a moment to realize who was there, and you only looked up because you smelled something delicious. The scent of tomato sauce and  _ real meat _ had you looking up quickly, your mouth watering immediately.

 

“Gabriel, is that…” You trailed off, your eyes widening as you looked at the bowl of spaghetti and meatballs he was carrying.

 

“Yes, cariño. Now can I come in? I'm starving.”

 

You quickly stepped out of the doorway and tossed your tablet onto your desk, following him to the couch where he set the bowl down on the coffee table. He pulled two forks and a bundle of napkins out of his pocket before sitting down and patting the seat next to him.

 

“Come on, amor. Dinner time.”

 

With a grin, you sat down next to him, taking the form he offered before diving in. You were two mouthfuls in before remembering to breathe, swallowing painfully around a large bite of meatball.

 

It was delicious, so much better than the usual food on base. The meal packs were meant to be nutritious, not tasty. And while you didn't usually complain since they weren't particularly unappetizing, you had forgotten how nice real food could be.

 

“Gabe, where did you even get this? I don't recall ever seeing any fresh meat on base for the meatballs,” you mumbled around another bite of food, a noodle hanging from your mouth and getting sauce on your chin.

 

Gabe chuckled softly and swiped the sauce away with his thumb before licking the finger clean and shrugging. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes that made you think how he got the ingredients probably broke a couple rules.

 

“How I made this doesn't matter. What does matter is your opinion. How do you like it?”

 

You gestured vaguely to the half-empty bowl and your very full mouth, raising your eyebrows at him as you swallowed.

 

“Um, it's amazing. I don't remember the last time I ate something this good. Thank you so much.”

 

You leaned over to kiss his cheek, laughing when you pulled away to see a saucy mark on his face now. He grumbled, trying to hide his smile as he wiped the sauce away with a napkin before balling it up and tossing it at you.

 

“I'm glad you like it. I slaved for a whole half hour rolling these meatballs and watching them bake.”

 

You couldn't help your snort of laughter at his dramatic tone, acting like cooking meatballs was such a hardship compared to everything he had been though. You tossed the napkin back at him before setting your fork aside and tilting over to lean against him.

 

“Well, all your effort was worth it. The waiting was too. I'd gladly spend a day eating shitty granola bars again if it lead to a home-cooked meal from you.”

 

Gabe didn't answer but you were sure he was smiling and maybe even blushing as he kissed your head. For all his impressive skills and high rank, he almost never received thanks or praise for anything he did. You loved showering him with affection and positive attention as often as you could, especially in regards to his lesser known skills. It was a shame more people didn't know about his cooking.

 

You two are through the rest of the bowl before leaning back against the couch and each other with heavy sighs, feeling full of carbs and very sleepy. The bowl had to be cleaned soon or the sauce would get stuck to it, but sleep seemed like a better idea.

 

Eventually, he stood and held out his hands to help you up too before you both shuffled to your bed and fell onto it, barely managing to get your clothes off before cuddling up together and falling asleep. A long day followed by a good meal lead to the most restful sleep you could remember having in a long time. You were so lucky you had such a wonderful boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of that sweet sweet depression. No amount of sweet writing seems to be helping.
> 
> Still crying on Tumblr @nate-xander


End file.
